


Gold Blood

by HigaPuppy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigaPuppy/pseuds/HigaPuppy
Summary: My first work, I know this site is more for fanfiction, but I wanna post something of my own first.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first work, I know this site is more for fanfiction, but I wanna post something of my own first.

Chapter 1

Little Huntress

        A man and his daughter sat in the dead grass of snow covered woodland. The tall barren trees towered above them. Snow gently fell to the ground; an elk in the distance perked its ears up. It turned its head from left to right, not noticing the man and girl.

“Elaine,” the man whispered to his daughter.

Elaine looked up and saw the elk; its antlers were large and almost majestic. She grasped her bow and reached for an arrow, she quickly notched it.

Her father grabbed her wrist, “Slowly, quietly,”

Elaine nodded and did as her father said.

“Alright Elli, draw, steady the bow, and focus on your target,” he said calmly.

Elaine listened and followed her father’s steps. She then drew back the arrow even further.

“Not yet Elaine!” the father said sternly, but still quietly.

The elk looked up and rotated its ears, left then right. It started to look panicked. Elaine raised the bow, it almost seemed like her gold eyes flashed like fire, and then she exhaled as she released the arrow; it hit the animal right in its lung. The creature collapsed with a thud. Her father got up and so did she, they walked over to the elk. The father pulled out the arrow and crouched down to examine the animal, it was a clean kill.

”You should have waited for my signal,” said the father.

Elaine looked down “I know, I’m sorry, I’ll listen next time,”

Her father looked down at Elaine and put his hand on her shoulder, “Just listen next time, you don’t want to get yourself hurt,”

***

“Elli! Hurry, we have to move!” yelled a man while running.

“Alright Miles! Sorry I’m not as fast as you!” responded Elaine as she sprinted down the alley.

Miles laughed, “Yeah, not my fault you got unlucky!”

“Unlucky? I reckon I have more stamina than you!” Elaine yelled as she sped up; her hood staying in place as the wind pushed against her.

Miles smiled, “See, you just need a bit of motivation,”

They kept running through alley, after alley; occasionally they looked behind them. They turned around a corner and stopped. Miles leaned against the wall while Elaine slid down against it.

“I thought you said you had more stamina,” Miles said with a smug face.

“Shut your mouth, piss pot,”

Miles grinned, “Did you get the package?”

Elaine took the pouch from her pocket and tossed it to Miles, he caught it. Miles nodded to Elaine and took her arm to help her up. He then looked inside the pouch; it was full of gold coins.

“Good. Bet that old man will miss these,” Miles paused and smiled, “Let’s get back home and count our earnings,”

Elaine nodded at Miles, they then continued to jog home and just to their luck it started to rain.

“Oh sod off rain!” exclaimed Elaine.

“Language milady,” said Miles.

They kept on jogging until they reached the outskirts of the city. The outskirts are mainly farmland with a few ranches, or shacks are what they should be called. Elaine and Miles got to there home which was actually an abandoned storage barn. The barn was surrounded by tall grass and fields with a few stray trees.

Miles opened the dirty red doors, they screeched as they were opened. Elaine walked in and then Miles closed the doors. Inside was a table in the middle with two chairs, an old larder, and ladders to go up to the top level where there were two bedrolls and an aged dresser.

“Ah, our humble abode,” said Elaine with a grin.

Miles threw the pouch of coins on the table and then sat down. He opened the pouch and poured the coins onto the table.

“Fifty gold Jennies and seventy-four silver add that to our already sixty gold and we have one hundred ten gold Jennies,” said Miles.

“Pretty good income so far, wouldn’t you think?” asked Elaine.

“We’re going to have to do better,” responded Miles.

***

“Alright Elli, so you’re going to cut right here, down the stomach, and then peel back,” said Elaine’s father while handing her a hunting knife.

Elaine looked up at her father and then took the knife from his hand; she held it to the elk’s stomach and pressed. A little blood came from the cut; she ignored it and then slid the knife down the creature’s stomach.

“You have to slide the knife up a bit higher and then tear the skin back,” said the father.

Elaine did as he said and then tried to tear the skin back. She grunted as she pulled at the skin; it didn’t move much. The father sighed and pushed his daughter aside and tore the skin off the elk. Elaine watched her father and cringed at the sound of tearing skin.

“No cringing, no vomiting, or else you’ll never learn,” said the father.

Elaine nodded and continued to learn how to skin and gut her own food.

***

“Going to have to do better?” asked Elaine in a raised voice.

Miles nodded as he continued to go over the coins.

“Alright, then maybe we can go into an additional business,” said Elaine

“Additional business?” Miles furrowed his brow, “What kind of business?”

“Well, you know,” Elaine paused, “Maybe we need to start smuggling,”

Miles looked concerned, “Smuggling? I just meant maybe going out on more runs,”

“And steal from more people? We can’t keep stealing from the cities people, we need to grow up and do some real work!” said Elaine.

“Is smuggling really so much better? I mean really, what are we even going to smuggle?”

Elaine thought to herself for a minute, she then spoke, “How about Dreamer’s Root?’

Miles looked shocked, “Dreamer’s Root!” he shouted, “You don’t just want to be a smuggler, you want to deal with drug cartels?”

“Yes, think about Miles, we will get so much money,” Elaine looked into Miles deep blue eyes, “Do know how much of a demand there is for that stuff, people want it and we can give it to them,”

Miles put his hands on his temples, “This is a really bad idea,” he paused, “I mean, what if we get caught?”

“We won’t be on the field together, you can keep track of money and I can go sell, we will make enough money to pay for fines we might get, or maybe I’m smart enough to not get caught,” Elaine said with a stern look.

“Fine, but Dreamer’s Root is a foreign product, if you want to get some you're going to have to speak to the right people, now I don’t know who-“

“Synner, he is the leader of a cartel in Takesh,” Elaine interrupted.

Miles looked at her surprised, his blue eyes met her gold eyes, “Elli, I am almost disappointed that you know who the leader of that cartel is,”

Elaine grinned, “Well as you told me once, I’m not just a pretty face,”

Miles laughed and so did Elaine. Miles never did always agree with Elaine’s ideas, but he was willing to let her try this plan. Elaine went up to where Miles was sitting; she took a quill out of the inkwell and picked up a piece of paper. She began writing a letter.

“Are you really going to write a letter to the leader of Takesh’s main cartel?” asked Miles.

“Yes, I’m going to tell him to come to Vodrium’s docks so that he can deal with nobility,” responded Elaine.

Elaine was never afraid to lie to get what she wanted; she was too smart to be afraid.

**Author's Note:**

> This is almost cringey for me to post, not sure if I will post more of this xD


End file.
